Sakata Saki
Overview A Lost Student within the confinements of a prison school with an unknown name. She and her classmates meet their inevitable dooms as they try to survive this "game" and end up getting selected for redemption. Appearance Sakata wears a Purple Blazer with a dress shirt and tie underneath along with wearing a purple skirt, long socks and business shoes. Sakata is a little tall than other girls and is usually tired and serious. At times she can enjoy a laugh and be cheerful. She carry's a small notebook inside her blazer's inner pocket. Personality Usually is quite observing of her surroundings and is always trying to unite others in a formal way. She can get Irritated at times when people don't understand particular topics within situations. She is mostly tired in the morning and has to rely on Coffee to keep her up. Now she is thinking about alternatives to using Coffee since she notices this was a habit of hers. At times she can be cheerful and passionate about particular subjects/ events. She tends to want to take care of other people since she wants to form more bonds with those around her. She wishes to form more bonds so she can fill in the void of being the only child in the family. History Sakata is a only child whom developed a liking to lead a group of people eventually leading to her enrolling into the student council. She enjoys drawing after learning some from designing school facilities in her old middle school for the student council over there. Her Father is a music enthusiast and due to that her family decided to enroll her into music classes like orchestra. She knows how to play the Piano, Violin and some other instruments to an extent. Her parents put her into a lot of programs since they wanted her to be their shining star so she had entered Kendo, English classes, and other programs just to develop her skill set. She Enjoys playing the Piano at times and is quite the worker in her old student council. She rarely sees her parents because they are too busy and she tends to use this to build her personality in a way. Prologue The killing game had just begun! The Prisoners wake up in the main hall all but one figure and that is our character right here. detailed explanation will be given for the reason why. Sakata instead walks into the main hallway. A mysterious Figure appears to tell the Talented Prisoners that they have been sent by society to a abandoned prison where they have to repent for their crimes against society. Kosei Mikata being that figure, decided to have all of the students introduce themselves in order to leave the room. Sakata Comment's on how everyone's going to die if they were actually serious about getting out alive. After everyone had revealed their talent's by the order of Kosei Mikata, she decided to finally reveal her talent of being SHSL Student Council President. Sakata proudly notices that her fellow talented inmates have been causing a havoc of noise and clatter when they all decided to go to the auditorium and the dining hall. She then decides to propose the idea of having a leader within the prison in order to keep stability for as much as she can manage. Her Strong will, talent and support from the group she nominated herself for the position chose her as the leader. She soon had the choice of choosing a VP but she never chose one because of her passive analysis of how other people act within the prison. Quotes "What do you want now creep?" "We need a Way to prevent that creep from bothering us.." "I guess it can't be helped." "This isn't a game you know..." "Guys i think this is getting a little too out of hand..." "You know those feelings can take you over correct?" "Ugh.. Not this creep again..." "That's actually.... Quite Astonishing." "I Can't hit my fellow students..." "A wounded bear is still a bear" "Your a real sweet heart aren't you?" "Goodbye Prison of Justice" *Sigh* Drp4: "Having something is better than nothing right?"-To Kdawg "Okay.. So i guess i named you "Ken Darwing" huh?..."-To Kdawg "Well I expect you to work hard to give that name some meaning..."-To Kdawg "You mean the world to me you know?"-To Rikuto "I just want to let you know that your the Best Brother that i have and will Ever have."-To Rikuto "I'm lucky to have you around..."-To Rikuto "Do you remember the time when Shiro thought it was a good idea to sleep at your desk in order to be more productive?"-To Rikuto "Just try to make yourself a better man from here on out, alright?"-To Rikuto "Why are you being so nice to me?"-To Kdawg "Good night sweet prince?"-To Kdawg's Corpse "I guess it really is Goodbye. My Sweet Prince"-To Kdawg after his death "I guess so..."-To Mostly Everyone __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Sprites ''' Pfp.png Saki sakata3.png Saki sakata4.png|Sakata Saki Bloody heresmyspritehara.png|Sakata Saki Silhouette Saki Sakata Full1.png|Sakata Saki FullBody sweater vest FINAL3.png|Sakata Alter tol vest sakata FINAL.png|Sakata Alter Full '''Sakata's Sprites vary from a light to dark tone of purple and red colors usually getting complimented with some pale pink. Depending on the sprite her usual range of color choices are in that red to purple range. She was made to have this particular style after a group planning in the DRP0 Discord chat although no one ended up keeping up with the theme besides one person *not going to name*.